Dark Moon
by Pearl Knight
Summary: What happens if Usagi left? What if diamond got to her before Mamoru? Watch out girls thats not our Usagi! R&R OOCThis story had lost chapter 2 and 4 both have been re uploaded and are waiting for you to read. Thank you!
1. Goodbye

_Hi I'm new so go easy on me huh? I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Character's inside. I do however own the story line. Please no copying? Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the story. Please, read, relax, and review at your leisure._

_**Pearl Knight**_

ïï¾Å ïï¾Å ïï¾

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Usagi cried as she heard her plan number called she gave each girl another hug goodbye.

"We'll miss you to Usagi." Whispered the raven haired 15 year old

"Aw Ray don't cry." Usagi smiled weakly.

"Don't forget us Usagi." The brunette sniffed slightly.

"I would never Makoto" Usagi hugged the tall 16 year old in green.

"Keep up in your studies"

"I will Amy"

"And keep us posted on any love affairs"

"Only you Minako" Usagi sighed. "Goodbye guys... I'll miss you"

With that our blond haired child boarded a plan destined for America...

Motoki joined the girls after a long jog 'I missed her... I'm sorry I never got to give her your letter Mamoru...' he mused silently tears in his eyes.

"What if she forgets us?" Amy whispered looking out a big window watching as her plan disappeared onto the horizon of a mixed pallet of pastels.

"She wont don't worry Ames" Ray hugged her and Minako sobbed gently.

"She would never forget us... would she Motoki?"

"Never..."

A black haired man stood next to a motorcycle watching expressionlessly as a large plan flew over his head and far away from his reach... no one ever noticed the tear slide down his pale cheek...

_Thats the prolog again I hope you liked it. Thank you all kinds of reviews appreciated. _

_**Pearl Knight**_


	2. Hello Again

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter though the original was written on a different pc so I had to type it as close to the original as I could remember without messing up later chapters… hope it came out ok. I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters the story is mine though please no copying? Thank you! R&R. _

_**Pearl Knight**_

* * *

  

Usagi looked around the room with cold eyes. Setting down her bag she sat at the counter of the crown arcade. '_I wonder who will remember me' _Smirking idly she caught site of the scouts. 'They are w_eak every last one of them.' _Turning fully in her chair she faced the girls she had been 14 the last time they saw each other. She wondered vaguely if her silver hair was too different from the golden blond from before. She wondered if her 19 year old body had filled out to much for them to know who she was. She was taller and paler. She had eyes shrouded in darkness not unlike that of kunzite and Beryl's other lackeys. Standing she walked over to a group of girls around the same age as her.

"Hello ladies what can I get for you?" she asked sarcastically

"Two chocolate shakes and three vanilla please." Came a soft reply from the short blue haired girl with eyes to match.

"You look familiar do we know you?" A black haired girl looked up at gazed curiously looking for the resemblance Minako had seen in this girl.

"She's right… who are you?" asked the tall brunette.

"It's me girls." Usagi smiled darkly. "Usagi" jumping up each girl latched onto her hugging her like crazy. 'Why didn't you write' and 'we missed you' filled her ears and Usagi paused a moment. "I didn't write because I didn't have any reason to."

"Aw, Usagi was it really that bad?" Minako asked her hair still reaching her lower back with a red bow she smiled teary eyed happy to see her friend.

"I bet, if it was that boring, you got to keep good on your studies." Tossed in the blue haired girl still looking as shy as ever.

"I bet you were just as lazy as always weren't you meatball head?" ray the black haired girl crossed her arms but she couldn't hide the tears of joy that her friend was back.

"Oh, it wasn't boring at all." She smiles evilly. "I just didn't want to write to you." Tossing her hair to the side she knelt down to the black cat that had been staring at her in shock. "I want my crystal back kitty and I will get it. I shouldn't have let you talk me into leaving it here in the first place."

"Are you mad at us?" Minako asked weakly

"We didn't think you would need it there and we never knew if we would." Makoto spoke apologetically.

"Who's your friend?" Usagi turned sharply only to come face to chest with someone else. Looking up she saw a lean body about a head taller then her with cobalt blue eyes she felt herself shiver slightly as she gazed up at him. Of course he wouldn't know who she was with out her meat balls.

"Usagi Tsukino, and I was just leaving. Good bye girls I'll meet you at the temple at 5." With that she left her hips swaying seductively her face confident and not one sign of a klutz attack anywhere not even in her kimono style mid thigh black dress with sapphire designs. Not even in her knee high black boots… who was this girl? And why had she been so cold…

Usagi had long since submitted to a higher power as she called it. She never knew why she had fought so hard before… they weren't worth it… they didn't even care enough to be there when she needed them most. But none of that mattered anymore. Usagi eyed the area suspiciously as she entered a building with a none to pleasant aura…

'Where is he?"

"I'm right here. Did you get it?"

* * *

_This is the best I can do. It seems the original chapter was somehow lost on FanFiction but I think this is the closest I will be able to create to the original. If you have any questions please do ask. Read Relax Review thank you all for your time. _

_Your humble author_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	3. Dark Moon?

_Hello welcome to chapter 3. I hope you've liked it. It's my first work and I cant wait to get along into others and get the chance to practice so they will be better. I hope to get some reviews soon all kinds welcome. I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it. They story is mine though. Thanks for reading! R&R_

_**Pearl Knight**_

ï ï ï

Usagi sauntered into her one bedroom apartment a blank look on her face.

'Where is he?' she mused silently

"I'm right here. Did you get it?" a man in a white suit walked out from a shadowed corner.

"No, I haven't gotten it yet lover but soon. I'm meeting the brats at the Hino Shrine at 5 this afternoon." Diamond walked to her sliding his arms around her waist with a smirk.

"Perfect."

"The pathetic bimbo's, don't even have all their memories as far as they are concerned I am the crystals guardian rather then the princess they still think it's Minako."

"Why is that?" he pulled her close listening intently.

"We beat Beryl and then I left not to long after but they wanted at least semi normal lived so I gave Luna the power's needed to be able to revive only bits of their memories the basics but only if they had to and I gave her the power to take the memories away."

"Interesting."

"I agree, you see they weren't sure if they would need the power of the crystal sense that area seemed to be a Negaverse hot spot so I left the crystal with them. I never thought they would betray me as they did. They never wrote talked to me called nothing they left me alone to battle and ignored my cries..."

"I would never do that to you my love." Diamond whispered.

"I know that now. I should have none that they only wanted my power. They were always making fun of me well... now they will pay... They will pay for leaving me alone and hurting me like they did."

"Do you have all your memories?"

"No, not all I know who I am and my role but I too wanted a normal life to a point so I gave up a lot. I've recovered some since then though. I hadn't wanted ones like my true family at the time I wanted to be able to enjoy the life I had now... but that was all ruined and it's all their fault." Usagi glared into mid air before shaking it off and looking up at him. "But, I don't need to be thinking about that right now"

"That's right at least not till 5." Diamond replied with a smirk.

"Tell me lover what shall we do till then?" she gave a coy smile leaning into his arms.

"We'll think of something." He murmured back his lips brushing her ears. His dark moon glowed with the evil energy his body held. Usagi's for head showed her once golden moon now a tarnished old gold and darkening quickly...

"Help me my love set me free..." Mamoru sat up quickly with a startled expression. 'I know I heard someone.'

"Who's there?" he called standing he found the room empty...

"It was Usagi alright but she was full of negative energy." Luna passed the Crystal was with her safe from the Negaverse for now...

"What happened to her?" Minako asked tensely. "That was nothing like the Usagi I knew."

"She never answered out letters and we could never get a call through..." Makoto sighed frustrated.

"Now she shows up like this? It doesn't make sense... something happened... some one did something to her."

"I couldn't... feel her, you now? I couldn't sense her or read her in the fires when I tried." Ray timidly added in biting her lower lip. "I think someone was forcing us away from her. Someone knew how to press her buttons and they knew what to do to keep us from her."

"That also means though they had to know who we are." Amy stated alarm in her voice.

"So someone out there knows our identities and knows we have the crystal. This isn't good girls we have to be on our guard at all times." Luna sat before them. Her cat eyes gleamed with sadness loss and determination. "I hate to say it but that's now our Usagi and she might be our enemy now."

"This feels so familiar..."

"Are you sure there's no way to get out memories back fully?"

"I've tried. I don't understand why I can't draw the power from Minako."

"Maybe, it's because she isn't in her princess form?" Makoto asked.

"It's worth a try."

"No, it isn't girls I'm afraid Minako won't be able to transform into anything but Sailor Venus."

"Usagi"

"Give me the crystal." She demanded in her Sailor uniform. The differences of her normal and this dark suit she has acquired were apparent. The once blue skirt was now black and her bodice a soft gray. Her gloves were the same but at the end was a band of black. Her boots were black the soles were that same gray and her tiara was now silver with a black moon its two points reaching for the heavens. "Like it? I got it when I joined up with my new family. I'm Princess Serenity of the Dark Moon Family. I am Sailor Dark Moon." With a satisfied smirk she watched them look her over fear and confusion on their faces.

"Sailor Moon?" turning, they all saw Tuxedo Mask

_Thank you for reading review at your leisure. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_**Pearl Knight**_


	4. Fight on scouts For usagi

_Hello welcome to chapter 4. I hope you've like it this far. I just got a review about the length so here it is. I tired to get it longer for you __Moon Bounze__. I tried as well to watch my grammar thanks for bring it to my attention __Selene Starr thank you to the rest that gave me encouraging reviews means a lot to me!__ I hope to get more reviews soon all kinds welcome. Thank you to all those who have already it mean's a lot to me. I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it. They story is mine though. Thanks for reading! R&R_

_**Pearl Knight**_

  

Usagi eyed the new comer searching her memory for his name. He was Mamoru there was something about him… something she couldn't remember… what was missing? Flash backs flooded her mind as she raided her brain for what could be missing.

'_Watch it meatball head!' a childish smirk played on masculine lips._

'_Are you lazy or just incredibly stupid?' annoyance and a smug grin piercing blue eyes_

'_I love you Usako…' he gazed at her so gently… his touch… eyes… everything screamed truth…_

Usako, why had he called her that, what was this? Not now, now isn't the time. Usagi stood tall with a look that almost suggested she were looking down at him. She already has a lover she didn't need to lower herself to this clod in a tux.

"Hello there tux boy come to join the party?" Usagi gave a sardonic grin "I think I can through in another body there's plenty of room in the local grave yard. Do you think the world will be surprised to find out who you really were?" she walked forward toward the black cat called Luna. Artemis jumped out before her.

"What happened to you Usagi?" he asked angrily.

"What do you care!" she screamed. "Give me my crystal now it belongs to me!"

"It belongs to the princess." Tuxedo mask growled. "Its sad that you have let yourself be corrupted by the Negaverse." He held his staff tightly, "But I won't be going easy on you Sailor Moon." Usagi let out a truly amused laugh at this. The small white dojo seemed to bounce it off the walls and it rang in the ears of those who heard it. It was dark and biting not like the melodic sound that she had before she left.

"Should I waste my time explaining this to you then? Should I, bother justifying myself to you. If it will get you to give me my crystal I will so tell me if I give you my story will you give me my crystal."

"Yes" Luna responded 'perhaps if I know why we can undo what they did to her… but I can't give her the crystal.' She mused silently

"Alright then," Usagi sat, "I will. There I was the naive creature I had been, tossed into this battle I shouldn't have had anything to do with in the beginning. I put up with your cruel words calling me lazy, meatball head, all of it!" She continued her little rant but by this time Mamoru was astonished. 'Did she say meatball head? Usagi is Sailor Moon?' Mamoru took this in and pieces seemed to fall into place. He almost hit himself over how stupid he was not to have noticed but with this realization he tapped other memories…

"I was almost killed by the one I love…" Usagi started to think quietly. 'The one I love? This isn't making sense… I remember it but I never really thought about it…' Mamoru's memories flooded him as well as sailor moons. Luna's moon began to glow a vibrant gold as all the memories were unleashed upon the group.

"Usako I am so sorry… I didn't mean to… do those things…"

"Mamoru…" a dark blast hit Sailor Moon sending her into a dark oblivion sprawled on the floor.

"Usako!"

"Usagi-Chan!" before any could reach her they were deflected by a mysterious barrier.

"I should have known that she would trigger them sooner or later. But I didn't think that all it would take was revising what she already knew. Of course you probably helped much prince Endymion."

"Get away from her!"

"Who are you?" Ray moved to take the role of leader.

"I am Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon." He gave a curt bow and a smirk.

"You're the one that did this to Usagi."

"I could do far worse Amy." Diamond threw the name at her so nonchalantly that it was almost over looked.

"Let her go." Makoto demanded.

"Give us the crystal and we will leave."

"No, we wont give in to you we can get Usagi back. Jupiter power!" in a bright flash of green there in Makoto's place stood Sailor Jupiter. She smiled confidently and began to build her power the others transformed as she did so. "Jupiter… Thunder cloud…" with a shrill cry she was thrown back and Diamond gave a sarcastic yawn.

"Don't make me laugh you are but toys to me" he stood suddenly tall with a grim glare directed at the girls. "You can't even imagine what you are toying with." He spoke with a deep tone.

"Minako?" Usagi asked weakly "is that you?" Diamond turned to see Minako still untransformed next to the barrier.

"Usagi shh you need to get up and fight Sailor moon come on get up we need your help." A burst of dark energy erupted in the barrier and Usagi screamed in pure agony.

"She won't be helping you." The barrier seemed to be sucked into the center and standing again was Sailor Dark Moon. She looked down at Minako fleetingly and then walked to Diamond side. Raising a hand she threw a energy sphere at Luna. "Give us what we want and we will go."

"Alright," Mamoru stepped forward, "a trade. Give us Usagi for the crystal."

"Or we could just take it fool." Usagi stepped forward. "I could kill you with a simple thought."

"And then you would never know where the crystal was." Ray caught onto Mamoru's train of thought.

"Alright," Diamond responded. "Give me the crystal." Diamond grabbed Usagi's arm his eyes gleaming with betrayal.

"What?!" Usagi struggled a moment against him. "How can you give me to them so easily you said you loved me?" Diamond leaned down.

"I do lover and I wont let them keep you." He kissed the corner of her mouth reassuringly. 'No one can have her but me…' Luna produced the crystal and lifted it in her mouth Diamond tossed Usagi at Mamoru and telekinetically brought the crystal to his hand. Diamond smirked.

"I've given her to you … now lets see how long she stays." Diamond gave a sardonic laugh as he produced a large black portal with a gray mist surrounding it. "Come home soon lover."

"Just give me long enough to kill these fools." Usagi turned on them pulling her tiara she began to build her power. Diamond chose that moment to leave. 'She will make rag dolls of them. I'll see you tonight my love.'

Usagi grinned chasing the scouts from roof top to roof top the dojo in the shrine long sense deserted with a few injured people left behind.

"We can't keep on like this Ray what are we going to do?"

"I… I don't know…"

"We have to face her we have to know what has been twisted in her mind in order to fix it and get out Usagi back." Mamoru halted. "I just got my memories back and I have no intention of losing the one person that makes them worth while." Ray nodded in understanding.

"Amy find out if anything other then appearance and strength have changed… fine her weak point … just in case…" Minako now transformed looked at her with a sickened glare

"Don't even suggest it." She growled.

"If people start dieing what choice do we have?" screaming Ray felt her voice crack with the sobs she held at bay. Usagi caught them and the battle began. 'I counted on her… her innocents sure she was a klutz but it was her that gave me my strength my will to keep going its all thanks to her that I am who I am today.' Ray shot out a fire ball her eyes closed wishing this was all a bad dream. Usagi easily dodges the poorly aimed attack.

"Is this all you have?" dull eyes of the controlled Usagi looked at them.

Amy could feel her will to fight leaving her. How could she fight against her first true friend? How could she even fathom destroying her if she had to? She couldn't she stopped and looked at them all fighting Jupiter and was attacking right now bleeding crying and her voice rough. Mercury could see the pain in her green eyed friends face.

'I can't hurt Usagi… How can she hurt us?' she silently questioned. She felt a fast force crash into her looking up she saw the ruthless eyes of Sailor Dark Moon gazing down at her.

"Giving up on the fight mercury? Maybe I will make your death painless fast just say you submit to me." She tilted her head. "Pledge allegiance to me and I will spare you." Mercury locked gazes with you.

"My allegiance never left you Usagi-Chan." She replied. 'That's why… that's why I have to fight her… I'm doing it for her. Usagi wouldn't want to be like this.' Usagi stood up letting Amy stand. She laughed darkly.

"I guess I should give you all this option now shouldn't I. Mercury has chosen to stay by my side. And what of you?" she smirked

"Mercury… Bubbles…"

"What, liar!" Usagi tried to move in time.

"Blast!" Usagi grunted as she blocked but found her lower half frozen to the spot as well at her arms.

"And what will you do now?" Usagi asked darkly looking at each. "Now that you have me here stuck defenseless will you kill me now?"

Diamond watched them through a portal before him.

"Perhaps I underestimated the scouts… perhaps my Usagi won't be coming home…"

Diamond stood. "I won't allow her to die."

"We can get her back lord don't go. They, at this point, are able to kill you, you just got a burst from the dark crystal and brain washed sailor moon again. It's too much at once."

Diamond turned on the man dressed in sapphire with eyes and hair to match.

"You underestimate me brother."

"You underestimate the scouts we have been fighting them so long in the future with no break through. They are strong here just like there. Is almost seems as though the more desperate they are the stronger they become." Diamond looked on

"We can get her again… even if they kill her now I will get her…" Diamond smirked at the time gat in another portal with a beaten and bleeding sailor Pluto.

"Well will you kill me?!" she screamed struggling against the ice

"No Usagi, but we can't let you go like this… tell us what happened."

"You, you did all this! I called to you! I reached out for help and all I got was a void. My family was killed and I was alone looking for help and I got none. I wrote to you! Did you write to me!? No! You even went as far as to change your numbers! Diamond would never leave me!" she cried out

"Then where is he now?" Mamoru asked softly. Usagi froze.

"I…"

"We never did these things to you Usagi. If we wanted you gone we could have done that by now… we never got anything from you ever. We would look for you and got nothing. We thought you were to busy. Or maybe your dad had to move again because of work and you hadn't gotten to tell us yet."

"Minako is telling the truth Usagi I tried to read you in the fire but I got nothing."

"you have been hidden from even me all this time." Luna came out with Artemis at her side.

"We didn't know about your family… I'm so sorry Usagi-Chan." Usagi sat there staring at them

"You're lying."

"Search you memories Usako is there anything that would tell you we are, other then the sudden loss of communication?" Usagi looked down at the ground a look of confrontations confusion and deep contemplation upon her face.

_Thank you for reading review at your leisure. I hope you enjoyed it._

_**Pearl Knight**_


	5. Sapphire's Revelations

_Hello all and welcome! I'm happy with all the reviews I have gotten thus far, and I hope to hear more from everyone. Thanks erica6060 for all the support, and special thanks to SeleneStarr, who has very kindly offered to help me by editing my stories. All the support means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy my story and review at your leisure. I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters, the story however is mine. Thanks and please R&R._

_**Pearl Knight**_

  

_**Dark Moon**_

_**Chapter 5**_

A sickening scream echoed over the city of Tokyo. The Senshi looked confused and concerned as they called for their dear friend. Usagi couldn't see through the blinding dark light that was now surrounding her, holding its icy figures around the memories she was trying desperately to hold onto. Feelings of a long forgotten love were gnawing at her heart, willing her to look upon the few before her with love and affection. However, the darkness which she has recently dedicated her life to, pressured her heart to turn to ice and to feed on the weakness her friends were demonstrating by not killing her.

"I can't take this!" Usagi screamed, dropping to her knees. The Senshi tried to reach for her, but they could not get close. They were not taking the hold that the Dark Moon family had on her lightly.

Diamond glared at the images he was seeing. How dare she fight against him and all he that he had given her? How dare she have the audacity? He drew power from the Dark Crystal, sending dark energy onto her withering form. The power cast such a blanket of darkness over the Moon Princess that it even made Sapphire, who was watching the scene as well, cringe.

"This isn't right," Sapphire whispered quietly to himself. "Why must we war in the first place?" Sapphire let his mind wander to the Earth girl who had taken him in willingly in Crystal Tokyo. He remembered her fondly, with her ebony hair and her piercing green eyes. She had cared for him when his Dark Moon brethren had left him on the battlefield to die. He couldn't understand why the Dark Moon family would be revoked by the people of the Earth when Neo Queen Serenity taught the people she ruled over acceptance and love. How could what the Wise Man told him be true?

Usagi felt as though her very body was being torn apart. Memories of four Senshi began to appear in her mind. However, they weren't the sailors. No, they were different. Could it be? Yes it was the four sisters of the dark moon. They were dark, but she had saved them and purified them. They found happiness and freedom within the light in their hearts and souls. She remembered how they pleaded with her not to allow Diamond to warp her mind. She remembered how she tuned them out and called them traitors. She remembered leaving them beaten and bleeding, but very much alive. Why had she done that? Was it because she couldn't bare the thought of killing her friends? Flashes of a past that had only lingered in the far back of her mind were brought before her eyes, and she knew the images she saw were real. However, why hadn't they been there in the beginning? The truth shattered the glass house that she had been caged in. Every bad thing that Diamond had made her believe about her friends was a lie.

"I won't let this happen again. I hurt them…I hurt my friends!" Usagi screamed. Her eyes snapped open, and her golden moon shone bright upon her brow. She glared defiantly heavenward and called out to the man she knew was watching at that very moment.

"YOU WILL NOT RULE MY MIND!" Usagi staggered to her feet and locked gazes with her friends. "I know what to do now." She was suddenly surrounded by an ethereal light of a pure gold, and smiled warmly as the darkness surrounding her receded. Her clothes slowly melted into a pure white sleeveless gown, and she looked at the Senshi with older, wiser eyes. "We have to go now. The Wise Man is the one pulling all the strings. He is using the energy of an object they call the dark crystal to take control of the children of Nemesis." She has pearl straps around her shoulders and wings upon her back. No one really understood this new form but understood this was their Usagi.

Sailor Mars stepped forward. "Are you really back?" she asked hesitantly. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"It's me, Ray, and I'll buy us cheesecake after this is over to prove it." She winked playfully, but the smirk on her lips never reached her eyes. The Sailor Senshi stepped forward and embraced one another happily.

"Usa-ko," a deep voice said softly.

Usagi turned slowly eyes watery and a pleading look on her face.

"Mamo-Chan" she whispered. "Please… I hope you can forgive me…" he wrapped her tightly in his arms cradling her to his chest.

"I CANNOT BELEIVE THIS!!" Diamond rose angrily from his thrown, knocking it over. He punched the wall as he watched the scene before him unfold. "How could she fight all that power?"

Sapphire sat back a moment and mused over what he had seen as well, delving into his memories as he did so.

"_I don't understand why you're helping me. You know I am from the Dark Moon Family." Sapphire hissed as she put the antiseptic the on the wound that was on his arm. The bleeding had finally stopped, and he sat in a sparsely furnished living room of a small home. The women he questioned looked up with a weak smile._

"_You don't remember me?" Sapphire's piercing blue eyes reflected his confusion. The woman continued. "When you were in hiding before the attack, I met you in the market. You crashed into me and..."_

"_I replaced all your food that you dropped," Sapphire finished, his eyes lighting up in realization._

"_Then we had coffee together." She smiled widely._

"_I remember you, but I still don't understand."_

_She sighed heavily in response. "You will one day."_

Sapphire pulled himself from his memories. "I understand now."

Diamond turned to face Sapphire. "What?" he demanded.

"She fell for me."

"WHAT?" Diamond rounded angrily on Sapphire.

"The women from the market…" Sapphire looked almost dazed "Not all humans are bad. Diamond, what we are trying to do is wrong." Sapphire reached out to his brother. 'he couldn't have gone all bad… I still remember the gentle man he once was…'

"I do not know what you are talking about, but do not dare defy me, my brother."

"She could fight your power because her memories were there for her to see. She still knew who they were, and she still knew there was a history. Those memories and that history were more important to her then the fake love you implanted into her brain. You did not force her heart to love, because you can never force a heart to love." Sapphire's mind drifted to Emerald, one of the many members of the Dark Moon family Sailor Moon had defeated in America. Sapphire had thought he loved her, but he knew now that his feelings were nothing more than lust. No matter how hard he tried to win her affections, he never succeeded. However, all he did with the Earth woman was talk to her and drink coffee with her, and he had captured her heart.

"I understand now," Sapphire repeated to his brother. He looked at Diamond. "I won't let you hurt this world anymore. I never trusted the Wise Man, and to tell you the truth, I never hated the Earthlings."

"How dare you!" Diamond lunged forward at his brother as a figure in a dark purple cloak appeared.

"Tell me, brothers of the Dark Moon. Why are you fighting at such a pivotal moment?" rasped the voice of an aged man from the darkness of a cloak. The brothers, unable to see a face, simply stared at him. He had surprised them with his sudden appearance.

Usagi sat comfortably on her knees in front of a light maple colored table, wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. They had waited a while after she had regained herself for an attack, none had come. After she deformed to Usagi again she had fainted. Mamoru and the others thought it wise to bring her back to the shrine. She was now awake and sitting before them in a white shirt and black skirt she had borrowed from Ray. Her hair was no longer in its usual odangos, but was instead pulled partially back into a bun, with the remaining hair flowing down her back. She took a small sip of her tea, set it down onto the table, and addressed her Senshi. "We have to be careful, because the Dark Moon family holds a grudge from the future. I believe that our battles have just begun."

"What happened in America, Usagi?" Rei asked.

Usagi's eyes clouded in pain, but she knew that question had been long in coming. Now that they all had their memories, back the tension between everyone was thick. They were still trying to comprehend what was going on in everyone's minds. Mamoru was trying to face the fact that he had tried to kill Usagi, and Usagi was trying to deal with the fact that she had done the same. The girls knew that they had let Usagi down, and in the end of their last battle, they were forced to kill their lovers from the moon kingdom. The pain everyone was feeling was almost unbearable.

"He killed them all…" Usagi's eyes watered as she began to tell them every horrible detail of the day that changed her forever: the day she became on orphan, just like her lover, who was now holding her in a loving embrace. The dojo in the Hino Shrine had never seemed so suffocating

  

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Review at your leisure and thanks again to all those who reviewed me. I hope to hear more from you, and perhaps you will read my Inuyasha fanfic. It's a Sess Kagome Romance called In the Arms of His Brother. Thanks again!_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	6. Healing, Past and Present

_Hello all! Glad to see this is going so well. Thanks again Erica6060 you were the first to review on my last update -- Thanks again to my editor Selene Star. All the reviews mean so much! Thanks again. I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters, however, the story is mine. Please review at your leisure and R&R!_

_**Pearl Knight**_

  

"I think I will be alright that you though Petz." Usagi leaned back on the sofa resting her worn out body after he most resent fight. Petz looked down at her new friend with Green eyes. Her dark green hair was pulled up in a bun as normal so she didn't have any problems while she and her three sisters worked together to help her, though the long sleeves on her pale green peasant top got a little aggravating as well as the tight white skirt. She had finally beaten Rubeus, and Petz couldn't say she was upset at all… she's long sense recovered from his mind games, though it had been hard she had finally done it.

"I've wrapped all the major wounds after cleaning them girls she'll be fine with some rest." Baruche walked out whipping off her hands from blood then pushed some stray strands of her white blue hair back that had escaped from her braid. She cast her dark blue eyes over the bandages upon Usagi. Her leg had been pretty mangled but should be on now. Her arm was cut up and a few bruises here and there. Looking down she decided to change her blue jeans real fast so she wasn't wearing Usagi's blood… come to think of it the baby blue t-shirt had better get switched for another while she was at it. She paused as Karaberas spoke

"I think she might have a bruised rib Baruche can you check?" Karaberas looked slightly worried sitting beside Usagi double checking for anything else. Usagi winced as her hand moved over her ribs. Chocolate eyes expressed pure worry and fear for her new found friend. "You need to be more careful Usagi.

"She's right who knows what would become of us if something happened to you." Baruche put in as she checked over Usagi's ribs. Cooan walked out with a tray of sweets and tea in hand.

"Here Usagi this might make you feel better I got some for all of us girls." Bright cheerfully violet eyes danced with amusement worry and glee.

"Thank you Cooan"

"Well I had to do something… I mean I can't bandage a wound like Baruche or mix herbs like Petz or even carry you like Karaberas somehow managed and then made an assessment of wounds… I had to do something." Everyone spared a smile at her and nodded

"This is just as important as all that" Baruche said gently taking a tea cup.

"Tea is very therapeutic." Karaberas added.

"Really?" Cooan asked hopeful.

"Yes depending on the tea it's like aroma therapy for me" Supplied Usagi.

"They had been very kind after everything…" Usagi trailed off a bit. "It was like being back with you guys almost. Beruche was so much like you Amy but at the same time she was so different even as a dark soldier she was like you, she could use water, just like you can, and Petz was so much like you Makoto she could use lightning, Cooan was a little hot headed and liked to be in the fight and in on the action. Like you ray, and then there was Karaberas she didn't have really any true magic but her weapon of choice was a whip much like your love chain Minako. It was like home away from home. But then things started getting hard. There were a lot more attacks then normal and I was getting tired I couldn't stand it. I still hadn't fully healed from my battle with Rubeus and I was casting so much energy while trying to rest to call out to you guys. But I never heard anything back… nothing…"

"Why don't they answer me Karaberas? Why?" Usagi sobbed after a battle. "I need them now more then ever and yet they won't answer me they wont come!" she collapsed to her knees. That's when she saw it a large burst of dark energy.

"What was that?" Petz stood and watched the distance with the other girls all of them stepping forward.

"Poor little Sailor Moon… you look so helpless down there on the floor." Diamond stood with a smirk on his face white shoulder length hair swaying in the breeze. "You know if you joined me I could see to it that you were never left alone, never forced to battle on your own."

"That's a lie!" Cooan yelled.

"There were four of you. The great Ayakashi Sisters you chose to fight alone because you were spoiled brats with only themselves in mind."

"We had a great teacher for that Diamond." Beruche hissed. All stood there in front of Sailor Moon.

"Its sad that even you so called lover has left you here alone… If you were mine I wouldn't let you out of my site." He left then in a swirl of darkness…

"Don't let him suck you in with pretty words Usagi." Petz warned "Its all lies…"

"Meetings like that started to become regular and I started to believe him… it didn't take much influence when I felt I was already abandoned and alone…"

"Oh stop that! That's not true come on now Cooan!" Usagi and Cooan giggled walking home from the movie together. "He didn't ever insinuate THAT" more giggles.

"o all the hairs on the back of my neck just stood on end… Usagi?" Cooan looked forward and saw what Usagi's horror-struck gaze was resting on… her home. It had been encased in a large dark barrier.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out who you were Sailor Moon?" Sapphire walked out with a devilish smirk on his face. "You underestimate us."

"What have you done with my family?"

"You mother and Brother are inside little sailor girl. Go get them if you want them. Your father though put up a good fight he even hurt Esmeraude you can understand why I killed him."

"I sent Cooan away and fought Esmeraude in the end I won but when I tried to break through the barrier… I couldn't… and then I heard his voice." Her voice broke in and out with sobs. "And I felt the pressure of the dark crystal" Usagi closed her eyes as she went on her voice suddenly bitter and malicious "And he suppressed the barrier slowly so I could hear ever crack every shattering sound as my new home was crushed by the dark energy. I could hear every scream as they were pressed alive in that godforsaken place. I tried everything… But all I had was the power of the brooch no crystal nothing, just what I could pull to energize that stupid thing from the full moon and from myself. They died that day and took me with them. Nothing any of the girls could say would stop me from hating the wise man and everyone else in the dark moon."

"But then why did you join them?" Amy asked quietly

"Ya she has a good point how do these memories make you want to join them?" Ray pressed

"They twisted my mind… my memories."

"It's their entire fault you know. If they had been here then your family would be alive. But where were they when you needed them the most? Where were they when your family was attacked?" a mist of darkness seemed to seep from the air around Usagi surrounding her body as he spoke unbeknownst to her.

"Don't you turn this on them Diamond. Where were you? No doubt at the foundation of the attack. Where were you huh? Watching from your thrown as my family died!?"

"Where were you when all this started?" He snapped back.

"I couldn't believe it. While I was out watching a movie my family was being attacked. My father was killed while I went out to have some fun. And then I wanted anything but to have that kind of shame that burden. I blamed anyone else other then me when it was my own fault all along. You guys were the ones I was offered to blame over and over and the dark energy pulling at me twisting my memories making you evil and dark in my mind. They encouraged the directions that everything went and in the end they won… they made me think you used me, hurt me. But it was all me the whole time." Mamoru hugged her close.

"No Usagi we are all at fault for not seeing the gap sooner, for not realizing something was wrong, and for not giving you the crystal to take in the first place. We all share the blame. And we are all here to help you no matter what from now on Usako you never leave my side."

"What will happen to me? Where will I stay?" she whispered.

"My place!" all the girls cried.

"She'll stay with me." Mamoru stated in a regal tone. He looked down at her with soft eyes. "You can live with me Usagi. I'll help you through this." His heart went out to her he knew just how she felt he remembered the feeling of utter loneliness when his family died he remembered the pain of not knowing who even he was. And he wouldn't let her bare that alone.

"We have to be carful guys. We never know what might happen now. If what I was senseing wasr giht then the Dark Moons power has decreased that means something has gone wrong in the rankings."

"How so?" Ray asked quietly.

"The dark crystal is powered by those who suport it. They wanted me because I could use the silver crystal. That and Diamonds infactuation. But if it has weakend that means that some one has left the ranks. some one might be needing out protection soon..."

"Leave me brother I have much to do." Sapphire left still sorting out what he would say at his inquiry.

"All I have to do is capture her... Diamond has been blind to what has been staring him in the face all along. and once i currupt and control his blond bimbo's daughter I will have far more power!"Sapphire stayed int he darkness listening intently to the words the wiseman was saying. It had been a trap?What about small lady?That has to be whom he is talking about."SoonI can kill that blind fool of a prince!" rage full out rage surged through Sapphires veins as he jumped out of the shadows casting a large energy blast at the Wise Man.

"I knew it!" Sapphire screamed "You've been fooling us all along! all the clues have beent here right in front of me the whole time!" again he attacked the wiseman deflected it with his crystal ball

"Sapphire! you will pay!" Wise Man began to charge a blast from the crystal floating between his old decrpid hands.

"I will tell Diamond of your betrayl Wise Man!" Sapphire and Wise man attacked at once. the blast cast a light bright enough to blind the two. Sapphire knew he would not win this fight and transported to earth. there he found himself in the care of the Ayakashi Sisters.

"Petz take this letter to a women at the address on the letter. will you?" Petz smiled weakly.

"You can take it to her yourself when you are well again." Sapphire shook his head and looked at each of the girls one by one.

"I wish i could have been healed like you have... I wish I had realized what was happening sooner."

"Its not to late for you Sapphire! we can go to Sailor Moon!" He shook his head moving his sapphire gloved hand in a silencing motion.

"I have to face this. I have to try and set things right with my brother. I can't be perged of the evil power flowing in me just yet. Its got to help me win this fight first."

....... Sapphire never made it back to see his brother......

Petz handed the letter to the women with tears in her eyes. The women stood there on her steps in her doorway and opened the letter. Her brown hair trembled as her body shook green eyes wide and full of tears. she dropped the letter as her knees gave out a stream of tears rushing down her cheecks. Petz caught her crying as well....

"It's been almost 5 months and nothing. Not one attack. I don't understand it." Ray grumbled.

"Don't jinx it!" Minako cried from the bed.

"Here you guys I made some snacks." Usagi walked in holding a try.

"Oh wow, Usagi, is this your report card!?" Amy looked down at it in surprise "I didn't know you made honors!" Usagi blushes slightly her silvery hair down in a low pony tail. Ray and the other looked down at the paper as they ate their snacks.

"Come on you guys lets turn this into a pick nick it would be fun!" Makoto suggested. Packing all the snacks into a small basket they went down to the park meeting up with Mamoru.

"I've been thinking girls."

"Ya Usagi?" Ray encouraged

"Well if we were all reborn," she started sitting on the dark blue blanket looking out at the stream before them. "Does that mean that somewhere out there the Generals have been reborn?" Ray froze as well as the others.

"So you think" Minako started. "That some where out there my Kunzite is waiting for me?" she asked at almost a whisper. Rays thoughts turned to her fun loving Jadeite that had been corrupted by Queen Metallia much like Sailor moon. Makoto thought only of finding her lover once again and running into Nephrite's arms and never letting him go again, while Amy's mind envisioned Zoicite's handsome face again. Usagi sat back thinking over everything that's happened and remembered that to night she would have to write back to the Ayakashi Sisters back in America.

"You know Usako." Mamoru hugged her close. His now smart, not so klutzy girl friend had a older more regal air to her she was now graceful and wise unlike ever before. "You've changed so much" she smiled snuggling into him.

"Not just any blond klutz can get you. I knew I had to shape up." She teased. Leaning in close she was about to kiss him when… a strangles cry emitted from Usagi's throat as she her face was forced to meet the dirt by an, to her, unseen force.

"WATCH WHERE IM LANDING!" Came a child's voice a pink eyed pink haired girl jumped off Usagi's head.

"WHY YOU!" every one looked on with a exasperated look.

"You would think rather then act like a child she would wonder how a kid dropped out of the sky."

"Maybe she's having a meatball head relapse."

"I hope not"

"Here we go again! USAGI!!"

  

_I hope you enjoyed my FF I might add more to it later but as of right now I'm thinking this would be a good end. I don't know I guess it depends on the Reviews. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading sorry I haven't Updated my other story lately but I have more people reading this one right now and I'm trying to keep up with the majority of demands as well as thecompensat for lack of time to do this. sorry again.I'll try and Update that one tomorrow or later on tonight. Thanks again review at your leisure! Bye! --_

**Pearl Knight**


	7. My Hopefully Final Message

_I received a review letting me know I was missing two chapters and either because of that or because of the fact that I haven't read enough "good stories" my FF is choppy. I can't explain these missing chapters. When I went to preview it myself it wouldn't load for me either. Rest assured my kind readers... they are there... other wise people wouldn't have positively reviewed them. I'm not sure what the issue is causing them to not load to everyone but I'm sure the glitch isn't going to last. It has happened to other stories I have read before and within a few days they reappeared. For the time being I will try replacing them. _

_For those of you reviewing I thank you very much for all of your ideas and opinions. I do ask that those of you who are keep in mind that a lot of stories posted may be someone's first. This is indeed the first one I posted. If this story has called into question my writing abilities I am truly sorry that I have wasted a good idea on terrible craftsmanship. Before, however, you judge my abilities read my other stories. Though in the arms of his brother isn't the best way to show that I am capable given that it is meant to be choppy at first as it follows the insanity of Kagome, it is a better piece as you read on. _

_Ladies and Gents, these stories are not just stories but someone's work. I understand you wont always like what I/someone else writes, or how, but remember when you insult someone (mildly or outwardly) that they do have feelings. Think before you review and make sure you are giving constructive criticism... don't combine constructive crit. with smart remarks or insinuated insults, it doesn't automatically become ok because you gave a good suggestion. Be kind to the writers, even more so if you have no work to prove you have right to speak at all. _

_I have decided that the Entrance of Renee is the end of this story and that as it should go it would be picked up in the Domindo chapter of the series just as it was. Thank you all very much for reading my story and all your reviews. I'm so glad some of you even emailed me about it after I had left it for so long. I'm very pleased you enjoyed it and I hope you will give me many suggestions for a new better SM FF that I can write with all of you in mind! Hope to see many new ideas for me to work with! _

_Arigato!!_

_Your humble serving author_

_Pearl Knight_


End file.
